


Family is what you make of it.

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Tommyinnit is a raccoon, Tommyinnit is non-binary, Tommyinnit uses They/them pronouns, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Life in the Watson house is many things. Chaotic, and crazy. Full of life. Happy. But the one thing it always will be? A place that the Watson family finds love in.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to get the first chapter out like saturday. I will probably wind up getting the new years chapter out in a week. But enjoy a Christmas chapter.  
> Chapter Summary  
> The Watson family celebrates their Christmas together. Tommy gets an unexpected(But not unwelcome at all) gift. Techno sleeps in and while mostly asleep eats a raw potato, and Wilbur wants to perform a christmas song for his father and siblings. Phil is just happy to have time with his kiddos.

Christmas. The most joyful time of the year. This rang true for most people in town as almost all the shops in towns were closed and families were together. The same could be said of the Watson household. The three teens supposedly sleeping as their father wrapped and set presents from them underneath the Christmas tree. One the four of them had gone out into the woods and cut themselves. Phil was happy to be home. Having been gone the three weeks leading up to the end of the semester he’d been taking the flight team to competition after competition and grueling practices day in and day out. He was proud of his kids both the ones he taught and the ones he considered his family. Phil smiled to himself knowing this year would be better than the last and that he would give Tommy their first Christmas as part of a stable family.

However in their own room, Tommy was restless the night of Christmas. Their first Christmas in the Watson house was suffice to say not the best. It had started with Phil being called away for a wing related emergency and ended with Techno and Wilbur arguing after Wilbur had accidentally cut Techno’s nose. They were hoping that this year would be better and that they’d get to see their now fully fledged father receive their gift to him on the holiday itself rather than three days later. Tommy could only hope as they scrolled through their phone. Looking for the calming sounds of minecraft music discs.

Wilbur was up late. Not trying to catch Santa like he did in his childhood with Techno but practicing. He had his guitar in his lap gently strumming. He wanted to perform a song for his family, unable to decide between an original song or one of the classics. He knew they’d love whatever he did, but he wanted to make it special for them. Sometimes words didn’t come easily to the sixteen year old and tonight seemed like one of those nights.

Techno like always had gotten to playing Minecraft right after his father had bid his kids a goodnight. Deciding to play on the family Minecraft realm he began to work on his potato farm. Couldn’t let his family starve in the game. He hoped that they all enjoyed the new chestplates he made each of them, but that was a matter for when all of them were on at the same time. The poor boy wound up not getting to bed until 6 am. His potato farm was harvested and planted several times in those hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil was the first to wake up in the morning. Which he found slightly shocking as he’d thought that at least Tommy would be awake and in the kitchen by now at least. The man sighed getting to make their rather late breakfast seeing as how the time was already 10:40 in the morning. The first one to make his way down to the kitchen much to Phil’s shock was Wilbur. He would’ve thought that he’d sleep in more than Tommy. Nevertheless he set a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and pancakes in front of him. An exhausted looking Tommy followed soon after, Phil smiled at them setting their plate in front of them gently running a hand through their recently dyed green locks. 

“Didn’t sleep well Mate?” Phil asks them softly only getting a mumbled response from Tommy as they lean into the hand. 

Phil could already tell that all three of his kids had less than restful sleep that night. From Tommy’s half closed eyes to the slouch of Wilbur’s shoulders. Wilbur smiles at his father and lets Tommy lean on his shoulder. The three settling into a comfortable silence as they eat. Them all noting the absence of Techno assuming rather correctly that he’d been up late playing minecraft. Phil watches his two tired kiddos eat as he sips on his own coffee. Tommy’s ears twitch as they eat slowly. The minutes tick by rather quickly. The three enjoying the silence of Christmas morning. Snow dancing and floating outside as the group settles into the peacefulness of it all.  
  
“So Tommy, Wil. Would you two like to watch a movie until Techno wakes up?” Phil asks softly, gently picking up their plates when it’s clear the two have finished eating. 

Wilbur nods, picking up Tommy and bringing them to the couch pulling a blanket over the two of them flipping through movies on Amazon. Phil soon joins them letting his two kids lean onto him. Eventually Wilbur puts on Up with a yawn not caring it’s the 1000ndth time that they're watching the movie just enjoying the family cuddles as they wait for Techno to rise from his potato delayed sleep. Tommy nuzzles closer to their older’s chest as Phil loosely wraps an arm around Wilbur’s shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was around halfway through the movie when they saw a shadow move through the front room. They smiled knowing that that night would be coming early that night for at least two of them. Tommy nuzzled closer to Wilbur hands loosely gripping at his sweater. Phil smiled and brought a gentle hand up to his child’s hair running it through their hair. Techno tiredly ran his hand through his hair grabbing an apple from the counter and walking out to join his family. Taking a bite from his apple he takes a seat next to Wilbur almost getting a smile from his sibling, instead receiving a gasp.

“Techno… Are you okay?” Wilbur hesitates wondering what brought his brother to eating weird food. 

Techno blinks the sleep out of his eyes realizing his exhaustion based mistake, “I suppose this is not an apple and I didn’t get enough sleep Wilby.”

The four of them giggle as Techno eats and finishes his potato satisfying crunches from each bite he took. Phil seeing his chance to have all of his kids calm, rose from the couch beginning to distribute the presents to his kids. Rather shocked when there are presents under the tree from all three of his children. Tommy is stirring from cuddling with Wilbur, a sleepy smile on their face. Wilbur and Tommy content just to cuddle up to each other in the sleepy haze that has covered each of the kids. Techno smiling at his younger siblings, as their father distributes presents in neat piles. Tommy’s seeming to stack the highest with several large presents. 

Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair in a calming manner, “Seems you got the most presents this year Toms”

Tommy pressing gently into the hand mumbles, “Guess soo Wilby”

“So kids, who's starting first?” Phil asks settling down next to Tommy and Wilbur with a smile on his face as they immediately lean into him.

  
  


Wilbur volunteers a hand raising slightly picking up his first present. From Tommy Wilbur received new sweaters, a nice pair of silver earrings, and two beanies one white and the other red. Techno had gotten him personal copies of Dante’s Inferno, The Secret Society, They Both Die in the End, and John Milton’s Paradise Lost. Phil got his son a new Guitar that he’d been eyeing online for awhile, Several pieces of sheet music, A new bow, and three new targets. Wilbur smiles and pets Tommy’s hair more as they ball up the shiny wrapping paper ribbons into a ball.

Techno smiled leaning on the excited Wilbur as he raised his hand next. From Phil Techno received two new sabers, several shirts, Books on greek mythology, and several potion ingredients. Tommy had decided to get Techno many things but mostly shiny rocks that they’d found at the local beach, some clothing, and Techno’s favorite a custom made sheath for his saber. Wilbur had not gotten him much but what he did get was Wilbur’s help for a build he’d been planning in their minecraft realm, and a new fancy crown.

Tommy with a content purr nuzzles closer to Wilbur as they gently raise their hand indicating that they want to go next. Wilbur got the youngest teen fidget toys, a couple cds with covers of some of Tommy’s favorite songs, and a new jacket since theirs had previously gotten ripped. From Techno they’d received several books, several music disks in minecraft, and a $250 gift card for a local thrift shop that Tommy frequents. As Tommy opened their last present they looked at their lap with a sad sigh as Phil got up.

“You okay Tomms?” Wil asked gently petting their hair.

“This seems like Dad forgot me.”  
  
Techno looks over at the distraught teen and reaches for his siblings hand trying to be a comforting force. The three kids only looking up from the morose Tommy as they hear a soft mew as Phil walks in with a kitten.

“I got you a kitten Tommy as well as the necessary supplies to take care of her” He says handing the fluffy kitten to Tommy.

Tommy freezes staring down at the kitten in his lap before gently petting her, “She’s so cute… Does she have a name?” At Phil’s shake of the head, “I‘m going to name her Mothball Clemintine Watson.”

Their two brothers look at them, Techno’s face twisting up in a look of disdain knowing that Mothball will be the commonly used name for the new addition to the family. Wilbur laughed slightly, covering his mouth. Neither making fun of their little sibling for their unconventional naming. The two agreed that the littlest sibling needed Mothball and that they’d grow to love her name and all.

Phil smiled, running a hand through Tommy’s hair. Turning to his own presents he opened them. Techno had gotten him a new hoe, a book on gardening, and a gift card for a local nursery*. Wilbur had gotten the man a new robe, and several cds that’d come in handy for his flight classes and team. From Tommy the kid had gotten him a new bee suit, and a hand made hat. 

Wilbur smiled looking over his family. The littlest sibling that they all had their father. The new cat and of course Techno. He could do this.    
  


“Uh… Dad, Techno, Tommy. I was… I was wondering if I could. If I could sing you guys a song in the spirit of christmas” He hangs his head a free hand picking at loose threads at the hem of his shirt.

“Of course Wil… Why wouldn’t we want to hear you play something, mate?”

Wilbur smiles widely as Tommy squirms out of his lap and into Phils letting Mothball play with the frayed threads of their sleep shirt. Wilbur ran out of the living room to grab his guitar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also totally didn't cut this chapter short and not add the ending bit.  
> 1791 words


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On New Years fireworks can be heard outside upsetting Wilbur as the rest of the town celebrates. Tommy, and Techno help while Phil is busy being a part of the parade with his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1022 words. 
> 
> I feel like this could've been better. Next chapter will be I swear.

_ BOOM _

_ Crackle _

_ Repeat _

_ Please don’t repeat. _

_ TOO LOUD TOO LOUD TOO LOUD TOO LOUD _

_ DAD HELP PLEASE IT’S TOO LOUD TOO LOUD TOO LOUD. _

_hands grabbing his. No stop don’t touch. Sorry sorry I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. A gentle hand in his hair. Stop it stop it stop it stop it._ _  
_ _  
_ Tommy stared at their sibling in concern. Wilbur was curled up in the corner of his bedroom window wide open hands grabbing at his hair, eyes screwed shut. His lip had a little bit of blood dribbling from it. Confirming any fear that Tommy had relating to Wilbur’s sudden episode. The teen themself was having their own issues with the loud fireworks going outside and Phil being gone. From what they knew Techno was practicing in the yard and it was too much to get him on the off chance they couldn’t help.

_ BOOM BOOM BOOM _

Tommy couldn’t help the yelp that comes from them as they stumble away from the window. Their own ears rising to cover their ears. A low whine rising from their throat.

_ Thud BOOM BOOM BOOM… _

_ whimpering. grabbing. pulling. leave my hair alone! _

_ BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM _

_ A whimper.  _

_ stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop too loud too much leave me alone i'll be good _

“Wilby… Wilby are you okay?” Tommy whines out crawling over towards Wilbur not exactly touching him yet. Their face marred with concern and their own growing panic.

_ Leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone stop stop stop stop loud _

_ BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM  _

_ WHERE WAS DAD? WHERE IS TOMMY? WHERE IS TECHNO? PLEASE HELP ME _

_ BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM _

Tommy whimpers quietly, Wilbur reaching out blindly grabbing the nearest thing to him. The nearest thing being Tommy. Wilbur pulls them by the collar into his arms heaving loudly.

**NO NO NO PLEASE WILBUR STOP WILBUR STOP WILBUR STOP WILBUR STOP DON’T GRAB ME PLEASE**

Wilbur held Tommy tightly to his chest rocking gently strangled whimpers rising from his throat. Tommy was trying to fight the growing anxiety as they cooed at Wilbur. The fireworks outside are still as loud as ever. Overwhelming the two kids curled into the corner of the room. Their older brother outside practiced oblivious to his siblings plight. Their father with his students performing in the parade. 

“W-wilby please… Let go please let me go.”  
_WILBY PLEASE LET GO PLEASE LET ME GO_

Wilbur squeezes his arms tightly around Tommy in a feeble attempt to protect them from anything that could harm them. Tommy’s breath quickens the arms around them too tight too much. Tommy’s hands finding their way into hair grabbing pulling breath quickening. Too much too much  **too much too much too much.** Wilbur just kept rocking back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno tiredly wiped off his brow setting his practice sabre in storage. He practiced hard knowing that the next day Dream and him had a friendly sparring match. He hoped that Dream was also practicing. Making his way inside he was surprised that dinner wasn’t being made by Wilbur or Tommy. An eyebrow quirked up until he heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was breathing too fast. It was too much. They needed to be let go of when they heard glass shatter followed shortly by the sound of footsteps up the stairs. Hands pulling on their hair. 

Wilbur was still rocking holding Tommy close to his chest. Wilbur was out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wilbur… Hey Wilbur… Tommy hi.. Shush shush come on Wilbur can you let go of Tommy…?”

Wilbur loosened his arms letting Tommy jump into Techno’s chest shaking. Wilbur froze . Did he hurt them? Shit Shit. By now Wilbur had calmed down a lot but he hadn’t realized until now that Tommy was panicking. They needed their dad here. They needed Techno. He sets his hand down on the floor only to pull it back when he feels a sharp pain. Oh… Tommy broke the window.

  
  


Techno adjusted his grip on Tommy to hold them while pulling Wilbur over to him to bring them both down stairs. Walking down the stairs was awkward, but Techno would manage as he brought them down to the living room to set them both down on the couch. Tommy wouldn’t let go of Techno curled into his side, breathing still quick, and beginning to cry. Techno gently pet their fluffy hair looking at Wilbur’s hair mouthing at him.

“What happened?”  
  
“I had a panic attack from the fireworks. Tommy tried to help and then they started having one..,. I just I ma-made it worse Techno. I’m sorry. I think… I think… think that uhm Tommy used their powers to break the window while panicking. I’m sorry I.. I didn’t mean to.”  
  
Techno looks at Wilbur running a hand through his hair as he gently rocks Tommy. Leading their hand to his chest. Breathing in for four holding for seven and out for 8 encouraging Tommy to breathe with him. Wilbur curling into Techno’s side The three of them working to get Tommy to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Philza came home he was shocked to see his three kids all asleep on the couch Wilbur mostly in Techno’s lap Tommy curled into the both of them cheeks tear stained. He wondered what happened with his kids but couldn’t even be bothered to wake them as he sat next to them. A hand running through Techno’s hair.

Techno stirred and blinked owlishly at Phil, “Dad..?”

  
Phil nods, “Yeah you okay Techno?”  
  
He nods leaning the three of them into Phil, “Didn’t eat cause these two were having panic attacks. I don’t think either of them slept either…”  
  
Phil smiles and runs a hand through Techno’s hair. The boy blinks at him owlishly before drifting back off. Phil joining his kids in their rest. They’d take care of Wilbur’s hand in the morning when they remembered but for now they were content.


	3. Wilbur's Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is performing in his holiday concert with anxiety and tension running high. What-ifs running through his mind. As he gets on stage he realizes it doesn’t matter as long as he sees his family smile.

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

Wilbur’s hands shook as he tied his tie, everyone around him rushing to get ready. This concert was for their families. He knew Tommy, Dad, and Techno would be in the audience his mind coming up with all the ways they could judge him in his solo performance.

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

He stood in the wings just off the stage, nervously playing with the cuffs of his sleeves. He was only in one song for this concert as a soloist. He had asked for that because this was the first concert that his family didn’t all have conflicts with and he just wanted to impress them. He was so worried that he’d mess it up. It was his time and he walked out onto the stage eyes glancing over the audience falling on green and pink hair. He could do this.

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and… _

Wilbur began his solo. A smile in his eyes as he sang. The tones filling the packed theatre and their director smiling at him as he led the rest of the group in their quieter part. It wasn’t that hard for him to sing, but it still was nerve-wracking despite the freedom it provided. He couldn’t tell if his family was watching him, even as the solo ended. 

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

_ Inhale and exhale _

He changed back into his sweater and jeans. Beanie resting on his fluffy hair. He worried that his family didn’t like his performance until his littlest sibling crashed into his chest smiling.   
  
“That was so cool Wilby! You were at the center of it all and you sounded great!” Tommy hugged their brother tightly.

Wilbur looked up to see their father and brother thair. A bouquet of red roses was gently cradled by Techno as his father smiled at him brilliantly, he wore a new cloak that Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur had decorated and called his Christmas cloak.    
  
“Amazing as always Wilbur,” Phil said his chest puffing up in pride.

Techno walked over, handing the roses off to Phil. He ruffled Tommy’s hair beaming at Wilbur.

“Let’s go and get some pasta?” He asked Wilbur.

Wilbur nodded lifting Tommy, letting his father lead the group back to the car. He almost couldn’t remember what had caused him to be anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I mess up the chapter notes.
> 
> Words 401


	4. Sleepless Nights like these (they're times for family.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno couldn't sleep but neither could Wilbur. So they play Minecraft.

4 Am Saturday morning, Technoblade was having trouble getting off of Minecraft. Fingers clicking away at the keyboard on the family realm as he worked tirelessly on the family farm. He did not know how long he’d been playing Minecraft. What he did know is that he hadn’t gotten off for dinner and his stomach rumbled. His hand reached for a drink from the mini-fridge Phil installed for nights like this. He should probably grab one of the sandwiches Phil often stocked in the fridge.

His tired eyes looking over the screen eyes blurring. They snapped into focus as he saw something he shouldn’t.

@4AM WilburSoot joined the game

He froze in place staring at the screen, did he ask him if he was okay? Did he alert Wilbur to his presence? He should…

@4 Technoblade: Hey Wilbs, you doing okay?

His hands quickly typed out the message and sent it. His breath catching in his throat hoping his brother hadn’t woken to yet another nightmare.

@4:01AM WilburSoot: Yeah… Couldn’t sleep, I figured you would be on and we could do something for Tommy, and Phil for when they play next?   
  


Techno’s brain stuttered for a moment did he want to… prank? No gift? What was Wilbur asking?

@4:01AM Technoblade: Prank? Or a gift?

@4:01AM WilburSoot: Tommy said earlier they wanted a netherite pickaxe, Dad said he needed a lot of glass for his project. Gifts.

Techno smiled, he could gather the sand and turn it into glass for his dad. He began checking through his storage finding a chest full of coal.

@4:02AM Technoblade: I have a lot of coal and several netherite shovels. Let’s do this. You need levels to enchant the pick? I’m at 400 right now, haven’t needed to enchant for awhile.

@4:02AM WilburSoot: Please please, please enchant the Pick for Tommy?   
@4:02AM Technoblade: Mending, Eff V, Fortune III think that’d work for Tommy’s new pick?

@4:03AM WilburSoot: Only if you want to I know you worked hard to get a proper emerald farm going.

@4:03AM Technoblade: I want to it’s for our little sib and they deserve the best.

Techno smiled, loving his brother’s antics and want to help their sibling and father. His hands clattered over the keyboard as he chugged the sugary coffee. Gathering shovels, a silk touch pick, shulker boxes, and an ender chest. He loved his family a lot as he began to pain painstakingly gather sand for their father.

Techno smiled as he heard moving in Wilbur’s room before a message appears in chat.

@4:25AM WilburSoot: Can I come in your room and play on your bed? I don’t want to be alone but we don’t have to talk.

@4:26AM Technoblade: Yes. My door is always open to you guys unless I say explicitly not. 

@4:27AM WilburSoot left the game

Techno smiled, keeping up the hands gathering the sand as he heard his door softly open a soft thud of a laptop on the bed the scrambling to plug the laptop in following shortly after, the door is soon closed.

@4:31AM WilburSoot Joined the game

@4;31AM WilburSoot: Thank you Techie. I don’t wanna be alone.

@4:32AM Technoblade: No problem Wilby, love you. 

@4:32AM WilburSoot  was killed by [Intentional Game Design]

Techno lets out a small laugh looking over at his brother who buried his face in a pillow. Techno smiled and headed to the nether to get Wilbur’s stuff to just save him the time.

@4:45AM Technoblade: Got your stuff! Hey, you have enough ancient debris for a pick already.   
@4:45AM WilburSoot: Was trying to get you netherite for a helmet, and sword too.

Techno’s hands froze tears welling up in his eyes. Wilbur had remembered that Techno had lost his sword and helmet to a creeper explosion.

“Wilbur you… You didn’t have to” Techno turned to look at his brother after blocking himself in hoping the couple of Shulker boxes he gathered were enough for his dad. He logged off the realm.

“I wanted to, I know how much they helped and that you haven’t had time to go to the nether because you were restocking the food stores for us.” Wilbur said logging off of his game pushing the computer to the dresser, “C’mon let’s get some sleep. I know you drank de-caf.”

Techno smiled taking glasses off and putting them in a case on his desk. He smiled turning on a random youtube video on low sound, knowing that Wilbur hated silence. Techno made his way over to the bed pulling off his hoodie, leaving on his tee-shirt. Laying down he cuddled up to his brother enjoying the gentle warmth. The tallest’s arms wrapping around him. Techno loved his family, and he loved when they cuddled, It was a nice feeling to drift off to.

Techno stirred as he felt shuffling from Wilbur a whine coming from his throat as the warmth left him. A gentle shushing calming him down slightly as someone pressed into his chest, light sniffling coming from them. Techno wrapped his arms around them burying his face in vanilla-smelling hair the fluffiness of it being a comfort. He loved his siblings, he just wished they didn’t have as many nightmares as they did.

Phil sighed as he stared at the two open doors, it was 7 in the morning, and very obvious that his kids had either woken up in the night or had been up all night. Phil shook his head opening Techno’s door to see all three of them cuddled up close the youngest sandwiched between his eldest kids. A gentle smile covered his face as he quickly grabbed his own blanket and tucked the three in pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, breakfast would have to wait.


End file.
